


A New Beginning

by Fictionismyfriend87



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Half-Vampires, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionismyfriend87/pseuds/Fictionismyfriend87
Summary: Chief Charlie Swan is at the end of his life. He asks Bella and Edward to tell him everything. After realizing that on some level he already knew he decides to ask to be changed.non canon
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Demetri, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Bella-  
I knew that this day would come.  
Hadn't Edward warned me that, "After a few decades everyone you know will be dead."   
I really don’t like when he is right.  
Here we were. Back in Forks. Back in my dad's home. Watching him lay in his bed, dying.  
"Bella, Edward."   
His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard him perfectly.  
"Hi dad, we are here."  
I took his hand and sat on the edge of his bed. Edward stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.   
"For the last 18 years I have lived on a need to know basis. I haven't asked many questions. I was just happy to be a part of your life."  
He took a ragged shallow breath and looked me in the eyes.  
"Here I am at the end of my life."  
I opened my mouth to protest but the truth choked the lie in my throat.  
"And I want to know everything. There are parts of your life that I know nothing about like when you would disappear for days at a time, only to show back up with some ridiculous story. Chunks of time that I know little about. Your...change. Nessie. I know that she is your and Edward's biological child Bella. Although, I have no idea how any of that is possible. I have watched her grow up. It's like watching you grow up all over again. At least with Ness it hasn't been through pictures."  
"Dad, you don't know what you're asking. What if you can't accept it?"  
I looked up at Edward. His brow was creased as he considered.  
"Bells, look at me"  
"I accepted Jake and he isn't my flesh and blood. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."  
Carlisle appeared in the doorway. He walked to Charlie's side and started assessing him.   
"Carlisle." Edward said softly.  
"I heard him Edward. I think it's only fair. But of course the choice is yours. Charlie is family. I don't mind him knowing the truth."  
Renesmee came in and sat on the opposite side of the bed and took Charlie's hand. She smiled and I watched him melt. The bond they had was strong.  
I took a deep breath and felt Edward squeeze my shoulders in support. I sat still for a second wondering where to start. The beginning seemed as good as any.   
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began.  
Charlie listened silently.  
I hesitated where I thought he would be frightened. But a quick glance at his face told me he wanted the complete truth. As I explained Edward's desire for my blood I saw a flash of understanding in Charlie's eyes. It was as if something that had confused him for a very long time finally made sense.   
I explained it all. I spoke words that should have shocked and horrified him. The accident at school with Tyler, vampires, the wolves, and even the Volturi.   
As I explained about Renesmee I was once again so grateful that my checks would never blush again.  
Even as a vampire I still struggled with the words to explain it to my father in a way that wouldn't leave us both embarrassed.  
While I spoke, I relived each of those moments: the thrill, terror, and intense love. When I finished the story of the Volturi coming to Forks, I kept my eyes closed terrified to see Charlie's face, though it didn’t stop me from hearing his heart quicken.  
Once all of the words were out, I couldn't believe the relief I felt to finally share my entire life with him.  
I just hoped he wouldn't regret it.  
Charlie cleared his throat and I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes.   
"I love you Bella. Now as much as I ever have. I always knew you were strong."  
He looked at Edward.   
"Mind reader?"   
Edward nodded. His hands tensed on my shoulders and I realized Charlie was "speaking" to him through his thoughts.  
Edward swallowed and took a shaky breath.  
"Thank you sir" Edward said quietly.  
I looked at Edward and his face was raw with emotion. I covered his hand with mine. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.  
"Amazing!"  
I looked over at Charlie and saw Renesee with her hand on his cheek.  
She was beaming, thrilled with his praise.   
Charlie looked at me.   
"Bella your world is incredible."   
"Thank you dad."   
"This makes it easier. Knowing that even after I'm gone you will be okay. You won't ever get sick, have to experience being a widow, or losing a child. Bells I'm so glad that you have this life."  
I had no idea what to say.  
Edward chuckled and he and Carlise exchanged grins.  
"What did I miss?"  
"I was just thinking that at least now we know where Bella got her acceptance of all things bizarre." Carlise smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Jake's here." Edward said looking cautiously at Renesmee.   
She tensed immediately.   
"Ness. Jake is family." I said softly but sternly. "He should be here too. Can you handle this?"  
"I'm not going anywhere mom. I will be okay."  
She snuggled closer to Charlie and laid her head on his shoulder.  
Charlie looked confused and I watched Renesmee put her hand on his cheek again to explain the strained relationship between her and Jake.  
I could smell Jake before he walked into the small room.   
"Hey." He looked at me ignoring everyone else. I'm sure he was gauging my reaction.  
"It's good to see you Jake. Thank you for coming."  
He nodded and looked at Edward.   
A few minutes passed and Edward nodded. Jake came to stand by me.  
"Hey old man." Jake gave his best smile to Charlie. I noticed he made sure not to make eye contact with Renesmee.   
"Hey Jake did you know Bella and the family are all vampires?  
Renesmee giggled.   
I couldn't believe Charlie was taking this so well.   
Jake gasped and looked over at me quickly raising his eyebrows.  
"He asked to know everything." I said simply.  
"And you thought you were cool." Charlie teased Jake, smirking.  
"You are okay with all of this?" Jake was staring at Charlie. I'm sure he was worried that Charlie was nutting up or maybe high on pain medicine.  
Looking at Charlie I realized how very tired he looked.   
“Dad, why don’t we let you get some rest. We can come back up...later.” My voice caught, suddenly I was terrified there may not be a later. Carlisle must have sensed my question, because he smiled reassuringly.  
"Doctor's orders. Rest Charlie. We will all be here when you wake."  
Charlie nodded and his eyes were already starting to close. Reneesmee snuggled closer and Charlie smiled as he drifted to sleep.  
I sat paralyzed as the truth of what was happening truly sank in. After several minutes Edward whispered, "Bella let's go for a walk."  
I don't remember standing or walking through the house past my family. All I was aware of was the crushing grief that threatened to consume me. We walked through the small backyard and straight into the forest. Edward kept a firm grasp on me as we made our way, me in a daze. Though I didn’t notice my surroundings, we ended up in our meadow.   
I stood in the middle looking around and remembering the first time Edward had brought me here.   
"We will always have this place. It has not changed even after all of this time."  
Edward took my hand and looked at me sadly.  
"It is so strange I keep waiting for the tears to come."   
Edward ran his hands up my arms.  
"I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I could spare you from experiencing this."  
I looked up at him. He was as gloriously beautiful as ever.  
"What was it Charlie told you?"  
He closed his eyes.  
"Something I never deserved to hear andt never realized how much I wanted." He pulled me to him and rested his head on mine.  
"He thanked me for saving your life. For loving you so fiercely and for giving you everything you wanted. He said I was the exact man he always wanted for you. He called me his son."   
His voice was a whisper and thick with emotion.  
I stroked his cheek and laid my head against his chest.  
There we stood two heartbroken statues wishing for tears that would never come.

Renesmee-  
I laid there with Charlie for hours. Comfortably snuggled with my grandfather who had accepted me completely. When I had shared my memories with him he had smiled and asked me to show him more. As he fell asleep I started showing him my memories of the places we had visited.   
I had hated to leave Forks.   
But I knew my family was right. My mom had changed so dramatically and I could not be explained. So 6 months after I was born we packed up and moved. We hadn't gone far thankfully. Just a few hours away into Oregon. Luckily the forests were still pretty and I could get to grandpa quickly, especially when I was racing Jake.  
This memory brought me back to reality and the discomfort thinking about Jake brought me. I knew he was still in the room. He had taken a seat under the window and hadn't said a word.   
It was so strange to sit here with my Jake and feel so awkward.   
I looked up as Esme came in to check on me. She smiled sweetly and rested her hand on my leg.   
"Would you like something to drink? I can bring it to you here so you don't have to leave him."  
I knew this would please her to feel like she was taking care of me so I nodded.  
I smiled to myself thinking of how proud I was to be apart of this incredibly loving family.   
I mean after all they had welcomed my mom, me, Jake, Charlie, and then the entire wolf pack. It was so bizarre to think of the changes that had come about simply because people were able to put their differences aside.  
All because Jake had….I couldn't finish my thought.  
Charlie shifted in his sleep and I looked down at him.  
He had been so fascinated with the places I had shown him. I started thinking about his life. He had once told me the furthest he had gone from home was to Arizona once a long time ago when he had tried to fight Renee for Bella.   
Renee had this ridiculous lack of propriety and had met a man and spent a weekend with him. Charlie happened to call to talk to Bella and when he realized she was home alone he got on a plane. It hadn't ended well and that was when my mom stopped spending summers in Forks.  
It didn't seem fair to me that Charlie never had traveled. He had never seen the beauty of Ireland or experienced ice fishing in Alaska.  
Suddenly I realized that my grandfather had never truly lived. He had just existed day after day stuck in his routine. I was standing before I realized it.  
Jake's head came up quickly and we locked eyes.  
I was frozen in the agony I saw.   
"Nessie." He said and his lips trembled.   
I shut my eyes and felt a hand on my back.  
"Jake now isn't the time." Carlisle said softly.  
Jake dropped his head.  
“We need to save him.” I said quickly gesturing toward Charlie.  
Carlisle’s eyebrows raised in response.   
"I do not think your mother would agree to that."   
"Where are they?"  
"I assume they went to the house."  
Esme came in to hand me the smoothie she had made.  
"They are in the meadow." Alice appeared next to me.  
I smiled, of course Alice would know where they were.   
"Call me if anything changes?"  
I looked over at Charlie and then back to Carlisle.  
He nodded grimly.   
Then I was running. Heading straight to the spot I knew my parents would be, trying to reign in the anger and helplessness I was feeling.

Edward-  
I stood holding her. Wishing desperately that I could do something, anything to ease her pain. When my parents had died I was too sick to realize what was happening. Bella looked up at me, eyes full of anguish. She reached up and touched my face. Even after all of these years it was still like a pleasant shock of electricity.  
"I’m sorry. You’re here comforting me, but you’re hurting too." She said.  
She looked into my eyes and I knew she could see through any pretense I could ever try to put up.  
"Charlie has become like a father to me. To see him like that…."  
I closed my eyes, unable to say the words that would hurt us further.  
"Dad!"  
If my heart still beat, it would have stopped in that moment. It was Renesmee screaming for me in her mind. The panic and pain in her voice had me breaking away from Bella and running.   
Bella followed, calling my name. I was too terrified to answer. I realized that Charlie must be gone. That was the only thing that could make her pain so intense. We made it back to the main trail when I saw her. She was standing still with her hands clenched in fists. The anger on her face didn't make sense. Her mind was completely empty. She had been keeping her thoughts quiet.   
Bella stopped as soon as she saw Reneesmee. Her hand covered her mouth. I didn't have to read her mind to know she also thought Charlie must be gone.  
But Renesmee’s expression didn't make since.  
"Ness?"  
I held my hand out to her. She looked me in the eyes.  
"Save him." She thought.  
I froze   
"Edward, Ness what is going on?"   
Bella realized she was missing something.  
I couldn't say anything. I was still too shocked at what Ness was thinking.  
"Save him." Ness said through clenched teeth.  
"Ness!" Bella gasped.  
Renesmee looked at us and the pain of her thoughts cut me to my core. The pain my child was feeling felt wrong to me. Just like her mother I only wanted to give them things. I wanted nothing more in this entire world than their happiness.   
We all stood there saying nothing for a few minutes.   
"SAVE HIM!" Ness yelled now and all her walls crumbled.  
"This isn't fair." She cried with tears streaming down her face. "Mom please. Save grandpa. He can be with us forever! He doesn't have to die. Why aren't you stopping this? Don't you love him too? Don't you want him to stop suffering?!"  
Bella was frozen. Her face was a mix of horror and shock. Ness had never spoken to us like this before. I listened to her mind. She was going through all of the reasons why Charlie should become like us. Her heart was so pure. It only made this so much harder.   
"Ness, hunny we talked about this. This is the natural way of the world. I'm so sorry I know how much this hurts."  
"I love him too but Charlie would never want this." Bella said quietly.   
I knew Ness was at her breaking point. Her knees buckled. I was holding her before she hit the ground.  
"Dad!" She sobbed. "Please. Don't. Let him die"   
Bella came to us and Ness reached for her.   
I stood there holding the two people who made up my world. 

Bella-  
I reached over and brushed Renesmee's hair out of her face. We had been sitting on the ground with our heads on Edward's shoulders. Ness had finally cried herself out and had fallen asleep.   
"We should go back."   
In one movement Edward stood and cradled Ness against his chest. With his free hand he took mine. I looked at him and took strength from knowing he would always be by my side.  
We ran back to the house. Rosalie and Emmet met us at the door. Rosalie gave me a small reassuring smile that told me nothing had changed. Emmet took Ness from Edward and he and Rosalie went to the couch with her.  
Edward and I went upstairs to Charlie's room. The first thing I noticed was that Charlie was propped up and Esme was feeding him soup. I felt a twinge of guilt. Shouldn't I be the one sitting there taking care of him? Suddenly I felt ashamed for taking off to the woods.  
"Hi Bells, Edward."  
Somehow Charlie looked different. I studied him for a minute. There was more color in his face.  
"So the mind reading thing… is it all of the time or can you turn it off?"  
As Edward was explaining I went and sat next to Esme. She smiled softly and automatically wiped Charlie's chin. She was so maternal and I loved her more than ever.   
"Charlie has been asking me all about being a vampire." She smiled sheepishly.  
"Thank you for being here when he woke up." I said softly.  
She squeezed my hand and again I took strength from the love around me.  
"He looks stronger somehow." I told Esme.  
She nodded. Carlisle was by my side and when I looked up at him he nodded towards the door. I got up and followed him to the hall.  
"Bella, your father asked a lot of questions. A lot of very specific questions including details about the change and the thirst."   
He hesitated, apparently waiting for me to respond. I was so surprised, how long had he been awake?  
When I didn't say anything Carlisle went on. "His amount of curiosity was interesting. As we were talking it was almost as if he was asking details to help him make a decision. I just wanted to warn you. I'm really not sure what he is thinking.'  
"Thank you Carlisle, for everything." Carlisle smiled and went back downstairs.  
Esme appeared at the door with Charlie's empty dishes. She smiled and vanished downstairs.  
I walked back into the room and Charlie was looking at Edward. Edward was answering unheard questions again. There was something intense about his expression.  
Edward looked at me.  
"Charlie would like to talk to us."  
I sat down on the bed.   
"What's up dad?"  
Charlie took my hand.  
"I've heard about your transformation from Carlisle and Esme. I'd like to hear about it from you too."  
I hesitated for a minute.  
I remembered my conversation with Carlisle and made a connection.  
Always the cop, Charlie was. He was gathering details and interviewing those involved.  
"I already told you about my life. You want to specifically hear about when I changed?"  
I watched Charlie's face   
"Why?"  
I felt Edward stiffen immediately. I shot him a glance but his face was unreadable.   
"Bells" he began slowly.  
"On some level I have always known that you were no longer human. Obviously when I first saw you I couldn't even come up with what could have happened to make you so cold and hard as stone. Over the years somewhere in the back of my mind I accepted it."   
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"I have never fit in anywhere in this world." He was whispering.  
"I'm sure you don't understand. But even when I am a part of a group I feel completely alone. Like there is something wrong with me that I can't quite be normal."  
He opened his eyes.  
"Then you came back into my life."   
His eyes filled with tears. Edward laced his fingers through mine.  
"I finally realized I had been waiting for you. My heart was full again. Then you brought home Edward.I'll admit I wasn't a fan. Then when you married him so young I was sure you were making a huge mistake. I felt like I had failed as a Father. I realized a long time ago that this wasn't the case. But then you two brought Ness into my life. Over the years I have forgotten life without you three. Bella I have never felt more apart of a family as I have with you and The Cullens. Like this world of yours is where I belong."  
His eyes were searching. Trying to see if I understood what he was saying. I swallowed and shakily I asked the question.  
"You want to be one of us?"  
"Yes."

Carlise -  
I looked out of the window allowing my thoughts to wander. In a house this small it was difficult to extend the courtesy of privacy, add in our incredible hearing and nothing goes unheard. I had heard what Charlie had said. I also heard the complete silence that followed. Charlie's heart still beat but as I listened it hesitated for a fraction of a second. In my experience a tell tale sign that the end was near. I considered his request thoughtfully. Perhaps venom straight to the heart. No one would have to bite him. I had spent a great deal of time going over the details of transformation. Many years after Bella had been turned she had come to me. I thought back to that conversation.   
Edward had taken Ness back to their home to sleep while Bella stayed behind. The ladies were planning a 10th birthday party for Ness and Bella was unsuccessfully attempting to reign the others in. The party had become quite lavish. I retreated to my office, a safe haven from party planning. After a few moments I heard a soft knock.  
"Come in."  
Bella opened the door and stepped in.   
"Hello Bella."  
She hesitated in the door way. She was always so unsure of herself. It was a sweet quality that had carried over into her new life.   
"The others left to go look at fabric at some high end dress shop." She grimaced, Bella was still very much herself.  
"Have a seat." I gestured to one of the big arm chairs Esme has insisted my office needed.  
Bella sat down.  
"Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you about the night I was changed."  
I was completely surprised. Bella hadn't spoken about the night very much. When she did it was to insist she remembered very little.  
"Okay." I answered.  
She took a deep breath.  
"I'm so sorry but I have been lying to you. I remember everything. Especially the pain. All of the pain." She shuddered and I too remembered all too well the pain she was thinking of.  
"I lied because I didn't want Edward to suffer anymore than I knew he already was." She looked at me intently. The apology was evident in her eyes.  
I nodded.  
"I understand why you did it Bella. I even thank you for wanting to spare him from that. You truly are so good for him."  
For the next few minutes we went over all of the details. She told me everything she had been holding back.  
"I'm sorry our plan did not save you from the pain." I looked down, yet another person I cared for had suffered.   
"Carlisle, you did more than anyone else would have ever thought of." She put her hand over mine on the desk.   
I met her gaze and she smiled. I nodded.   
"Thank you Bella, this gives me much to think about."  
She nodded and left the room without another word.  
I continued to sit at my desk completely lost in thought.   
Esme's arms wrapped around my waist and brought me back from the past.  
I covered her hands with my own.  
"I wish this wasn't a part of life." She said softly.   
I knew she had grown fond of Charlie, Seth, and Leah. They had become family. Leah had even brought her mate to meet us. She wanted our approval seeing as how he was a vampire. Not just any vampire but a vampire that was previously a part of the Volturi. It had been a very...intense and interesting meeting. Over the years we had learnt to accept and even like Demetri he was good for Leah.  
"My heart hurts for Bella and Ness. They have a very difficult choice to make." I said softly.  
"Bella knows her father. She will make the right choice." Esme put her chin on my shoulder.  
"I love you Carlisle."  
I reached out and pulled her into an embrace.   
"And I you my Esme."  
We remained in one another's arms content to stay there forever. 

Rosalie -  
I set the tools down and wiped my hands clean. I had been of very little use in the house but at least outside I could occupy my mind. When we had arrived I was very curious of the tarp that was over something in the driveway. We had rushed right in as soon as the car had stopped. Once we were inside it was hugs and tears from my dear Ness. Emmet and I had walked in to say our hellos to Charlie. I watched him light up when he saw me. This was something I secretly loved. He looked at me like an adoring Father; it warmed my cold heart.  
"Hey Red!" He beamed.  
"Hey yourself." I couldn't help but smile. I had grown to love him. He and Ness shared the same smile.   
"Did you see what I got you?" He motioned towards the window.  
I immediately thought of the tarp.  
"What did you get me?" I was shocked.  
He grinned catching on to my excitement.   
"A friend of mine knew how much I loved the classics. He saw it for sale in Port Angeles. Couldn't pass it up when I saw it it's red. It reminded me of you."   
I had always had a difficult time with my emotions, especially expressing them to others. Over the years Charlie and I had bonded over our love of cars. He had broken through my walls and I adored him.  
"You are incredibly sweet." I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed.  
"Oh man that reminds me of Bella." Emmet's booming laugh filled the little room.  
'Well get out there and take a look!"   
I didn't hesitate and was pulling the tarp back within seconds.   
I could hear Emmet talking to Charlie about the latest baseball game. Somehow Charlie has managed to get both Emmet and Jasper following professional sports. I stood there staring at the beautiful machine in front of me. It was a small 2 seater convertible. Just like Charlie had said, it was red, which just happened to be my favorite color. I stood in front of the car and grief overwhelmed me. I thought back to my own father. A man who had seen me not as his daughter but as a ticket to a higher status. Charlie had loved and accepted me. He never wanted anything from me. Bella had not only allowed me to have another sister and niece but she had also shared her father with me. A father I had never had and I was about to lose him. I put a hand over my still heart and sobbed tearlessly.

Bella -  
"Bella?"  
Charlie waved a hand in front of my face.  
I looked up at him and opened my mouth but had no idea what to say.  
I looked at Edward.   
He was slightly nodding as he looked at Charlie.   
"It's incredibly painful and there is an intense blood lust that takes years to even begin to control."  
He looked at me, eyebrows arching in surprise.  
Edward laughed softly.  
"No, not for Bella. She has the most amazing self control. She has never once lost control. Never once hurt anyone."  
He looked at me and the love in his eyes overwhelmed me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be filled with it.  
I looked at him again and smiled.   
I leaned towards him completely caught up in the moment.   
Charlie cleared his throat.   
Edward smiled, my favorite crooked smile. I sat up quickly. My father could read the embarrassment on my face.   
"So anyway."  
Charlie began looking at me.  
"Bella I think I know what I am asking. I want more time with you and Ness. Look how much this is hurting her. I need to live for her."  
His face quieted and I could see his strength was fading.  
"We will have to go and talk to the others."  
Charlie smiled and his eyes gleamed.  
"Well it's a good thing they all love me."  
I couldn't help but return his grin.   
Edward and I turned to walk out of the door and Esme was there ready to sit with Charlie.   
She looked at Edward and he nodded. They exchanged a small smile and she went to sit next to Charlie. 

We went back down stairs and found everyone waiting.  
Alice had Renessmee's head in her lap and had been playing with her hair while she slept.  
I had no idea how to start this conversation.   
Luckily, Edward knew my aversion to being the center of attention.  
"Carlise thank you for filling everyone in."  
He looked back at me and chuckled.  
"I guess we have another vote on our hands."  
Jake stepped forward, he looked over at Ness and then back at me.  
"Charlie knows what he is asking. I say let him have it. Let him fully be a part of your life."  
I looked over at Seth and Leah. They both nodded.   
Rosalie and Emmet both smiled and said yes. Alice and Jasper smiled. I looked at Carlisle.   
"Of course." He smiled.  
"Esme is also happy to have him in the family."  
Edward told me as he squeezed my hand. I understood their exchange back in Charlie's room.  
"Bella, what do you want?" Carlisle was eyeing me with concern in his eyes.  
"I want Charlie in my life.' I said simply.   
"What do we do? I asked Carlisle.  
"I will take care of the documents and explanations to people that he passed. I also think we should take him home."   
Carlisle had obviously been thinking about this.  
I nodded.  
I walked over to Ness and knelt next to the couch. I rubbed her back. She opened her eyes slowly. They were red and swollen.   
"Mom?"  
It was so strange to find myself searching for words so often lately.   
"Grandpa has been asked to be turned." I said slowly.  
Ness sat up straight covering her mouth in shock.   
"What do you think about that?"  
"Yes!" She shrieked.   
"I will help him! Mom, we get to have him forever!" Tears were streaming down her face but I had never seen her so happy.  
She jumped off the couch and into my arms. I hugged her back tightly only feeling marginally better. I was thrilled she was no longer devastated but there was a nagging feeling in my stomach.   
"Thank you everyone for loving him so much." I said looking around.  
I looked at Edward.  
"I want to talk to Charlie one more time….alone."  
He smiled and nodded.  
Back up the stairs I stopped at my old room.  
I stood in the doorway looking around.  
Sue had turned the room into a sitting room many years ago.   
I thought back to the time when this was my home.  
I remembered sitting in my room realizing what Edward was. I thought of that first morning when I had walked out of the front door and he was waiting for me. The first time he stayed the night. All of the memories of falling in love with my glorious angel. I remembered the pain as well. Sitting in my room feeling empty and dead inside after he left. The pain was as much a part of our story as the happiness. It had taken me years to accept and process that trauma.   
I thought of how long Charlie had lived alone in this house. I pictured him coming home to an empty house, eating something from the diner he had picked up, and subconsciously just waiting for his life to begin.   
Suddenly a memory came back to me. Standing in our meadow hadn't I told Edward that I had never felt normal in the human world but that I had felt truly myself for the first time in his? I understood where Charlie was coming from.  
Excitement suddenly hit me. Was I really going to finally be able to have Charlie in my life?  
I turned around and walked to his room.   
"Dad?" I said quietly.  
He looked at me with tired eyes.  
"If you are certain, I want to tell you the good and the bad about this decision. I want to know that I told you everything and the decision was yours. Not out of fear of dying but an informed decision."  
Charlie nodded and motioned for me to sit down. 

Jake -   
I stood against the far wall of the living room keeping my eyes away from Ness. My heart was aching from not being able to comfort her.  
Leah walked up next to me.  
"Want to take a walk?"  
I nodded and we left.   
We walked in silence for a while. It felt good to be back where I grew up. The tiny town hadn't changed much. We walked through town and straight into the forest that led to the rez.   
"So are we going to talk about Ness?"  
I had been waiting for this but I still had no idea how to begin.   
"Are you going to tell me where you've been?"  
Leah fell silent.  
"Mostly Asia." She finally whispered  
Leah had left La Push just a couple of months after the battle with The Volturi.   
I actually hadn't seen her in wolf form since that day.  
Leah had imprinted on the battlefield but we had all been too preoccupied to notice.  
Immediately after The Volturi left Leah had shifted and taken off.  
It was only about two years later that she called to say she was in town and wanted to meet up at The Cullen’s house of all places.  
I thought back to that day.  
Walking up to Cullen's house was very normal for me.  
Today though seeing Leah standing between Carlisle and Edward on the porch I immediately felt on edge.  
“Hey Jake.” Leah called to me.  
I stopped walking and tried to evaluate the expressions on Edward’s face.  
“What’s up Leah?” I asked, still not moving.  
“Carlisle let’s give them some space.” Edward said turning and walking through the open front door.  
Leah and I stood where we were just staring at each other.  
“So...you’re still phasing I see?” I was surprised to see that Leah hadn’t aged at all, a side effect of phasing.  
Leah just nodded.  
“Okay, look you called me here. What is this all about? And why here? Last time I checked you didn’t even like The Cullens.”  
Leah took in a breath and looked at the ground.  
“I….I imprinted.”  
"Leah, that is great! When did this happen?” I was happy for her, although still very confused.  
“Two years ago.” She said, still looking down.”  
I was completely shocked.  
“Two years? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”  
"Well I told a few….people…" she said hesitantly.   
"Who?!"  
"The Cullens."  
Betrayal crashed over me.  
I just stared at her unable to say anything.   
"Look I needed Edward to listen to his thoughts to make sure that they were genuine. I was afraid to trust my feelings. Plus the last time The Cullens were around him it wasn't exactly the best."  
"You lost me." I said flatly. "But seeing as how you don't tell me anything, why would that be a surprise?"  
I started walking towards the forest to leave.  
"It's Demetri... From the Volturi. Or formally from the Volturi." Leah said suddenly.  
I spun around my mouth wide open in shock.   
There were so many hateful things I wanted to hurl at her but the truth was I had also imprinted on a vampire. So who was I to judge. But Demetri, wasn't he the Volutri's right hand man?  
We just stared at each other. Leah stood with her chin inclined ready to take anything I could say.  
"Edward cleared him?" Was all I could manage after a few minutes.  
Leah nodded and I shrugged.  
"Okay, then."  
I just stood there with my hands in my pockets. I had no idea what to say.   
"He's here. He came to Forks with me if you wanted to meet him."  
I struggled for a minute.  
"What does Seth think of this?"   
She smiled at the mention of her brother.  
"You know Seth. As soon as Edward and Carlisle agreed that Demetri could he trusted he was happy that I was happy."  
We were almost to First Beach before Leah broke the silence and brought me back to the present.  
"Jake? What happened with Renesmee?"  
This was inevitable. When Leah had come in I saw her notice the strain between Ness and I. It was only a matter of time before I had to relive what had happened.  
I sat down on a washed up tree trunk and stared out at the waves.  
I had imprinted on Renesmee when she was born. I had been her protector since the first time I saw her. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to see her smile.  
When Renesmee was 5 human years old Edward and Bella had a talk with me. They explained that they were grateful that Ness had me in her life. But they also said that they wanted her to have a choice to live her life the way she wanted. Edward knew my every thought so he knew that I loved her as a brother would a sister. He told me that the second that changed I would need to back away. We all agreed we wouldn't say anything about imprinting. If Ness asked of course they would explain but they didn't want to put that kind of pressure on her. So that was how we lived. Ness went off to college when she was 10 human years old.  
I had moved back to La Push and took over running the local mechanics shop. Ness was ready to try a normal "human" life in Maine and everyone was happy to support her. I worried that there would come a day when my feelings would change and I didn't want to ruin the relationship we had. I loved being her brother. Of course Ness and I had a strong bond so she called me often. Luckily that day never happened. Talking to her and knowing she was safe was enough. We all met at the Cullen's house for Christmas that year. The Denali clan had come to visit and while everyone was sitting around the living room Ness asked to hear the story of the Volturi. After the story had been told Eleazar looked at me and commented on how my imprinting on Renesmee was fortunate. Of course we all froze and Ness looked at us confused. I excused myself a few minutes later and went outside. I wasn't alone for long.  
I closed my eyes and relived that night.   
"Jacob." Edward was next to me.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't sit there with Ness looking at me that way."  
"I know. Bella took her for a walk and is explaining things."   
We stood there. Me gripping the balcony railing and Edward with his hands in his pockets.   
"I should go." I said finally.  
"Let's just wait and see how Ness feels."  
It felt like an eternity before I heard the door open again.  
Edward walked away but I didn't move.  
"Jake." Ness's soft voice came from behind me.   
I couldn't move. I was terrified at how she would be looking at me.  
"Jacob look at me."  
I swallowed and turned to her.  
There were tears running down her face.  
"Thank you."   
Her words confused me. They were not what I was expecting.   
"You saved us and you love me. Why would you think I would be angry?"  
She walked to me and put her hand on my face.  
She showed me all of the times we had gone on adventures together. Her first snow fall and the snow wolf she had demanded I make for her, cliff jumping in La Push when she was a few years older, racing Edward through the forest.   
She smiled at me and wiped away the tears I hadn't realized were there.  
So that was how we lived.  
I stayed in La Push but I visited them almost once a month. Quil's cousin Ashlyn came to the rez for a visit and it was love at first sight for us. Life was amazing for awhile. Ashlyn knew everything about the wolf's and the vampires. Two years after we had met I took her to meet Bella and Ness. My dad and Charlie had come too. The Cullens were living in Northern California then. It was one of the best days of my life. The two people who had my heart loved each other immediately. I proposed to Ashlyn on that trip. We were standing on the beach and I knew it was the right time. As soon as she said yes everyone was there hugging us and the girls were already talking about wedding stuff. Life was great. Renesmee finished college and decided she was ready for Europe. It was a really difficult time for me. I had a life with Ashlyn in La Push but a huge part of me wanted to be in Europe. Renesmee called me to talk about Europe and I could tell she was concerned about me. I told her I'd visit loads of times and I was thrilled for her. That night I went for a very long run in the forest. Everything had worked out of course. I adjusted to seeing Ness less. Then one year after we were married Ashlyn and I had our first son.  
About a year ago Bella called me.  
"Hey Bella!" It has been about 3 months since I had talked to her and was thrilled to hear her voice.  
"Hey Jake."  
I could hear the smile in her voice.  
"How are things? How is Ness?"   
Bella hesitated and immediately I realized something was wrong.  
"Ness has been having a difficult time with not being able to make human friends." Bella said quietly.  
Bella and Edward had explained to Ness that getting involved with a human would only hurt everyone in the long run. She would never age and no human relationship would ever work. Ness had always seemed to be fine with that. I wondered what had changed.  
"I was just telling Ashlyn that I was overdue for a visit. Maybe I'll go surprise her."  
I could hear the sigh of relief from Bella.  
"Thanks Jake. Let me know if you need anything."  
We said our goodbyes. An enormous amount of concern flooded over me. I started making plans to leave.   
Three days later I stepped off a plane in Munich, Germany. Ness had a passion for science and the top schools in the world were here. I grabbed a cab and headed to her apartment. I had tried calling her several times since I had spoken to Bella but Ness wasn't answering. Another first.   
My only plan was to go and wait until she got home. I grabbed an order of falafel from a street truck and sat on a bench outside of her building.   
I watch the people going by. When I had first visited Ness here I was struck by how beautiful everything was. Ashlyn and I had walked the city for hours. The architecture was breathtaking and there was incredible food everywhere. It was so different from the states. It seemed like everyone was outside. I knew from the class schedule Bella had sent me that Ness would be getting home in about half of an hour. As I watched a group of kids throwing a frisbee a young man and woman got off of the bus across the street from me. My brain automatically shied away from them because they had their arms around each other kissing pretty passionately. My brain lagged and then screamed at me. I was on my feet before I realized what was happening. 30 seconds later I was standing across the street holding some scrawny human by the scruff and glowering down at Ness. Her face was full of shock and then rage.  
"Jacob Black put him down!" She squealed at me.  
The poor kid was kicking uselessly.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What in the hell are you doing? This guy is human!"  
I looked at the kid again just to be sure. He was drained of color and yelling at me in German. I dropped him to the ground.  
"Jake what are you doing here?"  
I shook my head.  
"I never had to have a reason before Ness. I have always been welcome to come and see you. But I guess this is why you have ghosted your family." I jerked my head towards the terrified kid.  
Suddenly Ness grabbed my arm.  
"Jake please I'm begging you. Don't say anything. I just wanted to have a life. To experience being in love. Is that too much to ask for? Or are you just like the rest of them? They all want to live vicariously through me! Control me. If that's you then you can get out of here Jake."  
Looking in her eyes I was more torn than I had ever been. My instincts were to protect her not only physically but also to protect her happiness.   
I put my hand on her cheek.   
"Ness, you know that all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. But this." I said pointing at him. "Will never work."   
I turned around and walked away. I pulled out my cell phone and called Bella.

"Of course." I explained to Leah. "I had to let Edward and Bella know. It took a few months but they all reconciled and life was better for them. I hadn’t heard from her until the day I got the letter."  
My hands trembled as I thought about the day.  
"Ashlyn handed it to me but I already knew what it would say. Renesmee would never forgive me for betraying her. I would always be more a friend to her parent's than to her. She wished I would imprint on someone else so that her never seeing me again wouldn't cause me pain. She said goodbye."  
I closed my eyes.  
"Edward called me the next day. He knew from Ness's thoughts what she had done and he was worried about me."  
I laughed remembering a time when my pain would have been his delight.  
"I hadn't seen or spoken to her since that day in Munich."  
Leah was staring at me with her mouth open and tears running down her face. Having imprinted herself I knew she could imagine the agony I had been in.   
"I'm so sorry Jake." She said looking away and wiping her tears.  
I smiled.   
"I think things will be different. Ness seems to have warmed up. Maybe we can figure this mess out."  
"She had better apologize to you." Leah said scowling. "You did the right thing."  
I shrugged. Then my phone vibrated.  
Ashlyn was calling to check on Charlie.   
After I hung up I looked at Leah.   
"Ready to head back?"   
She nodded and we headed back.

Esme -  
I stood over the stove stirring a pot of chili. Ness, Seth, and Jacob had given me children to cook for and I loved it. Seth and Jacob had wandered in when I had come back from the store. I knew them all too well and tossed them each a bag of their favorite chips to hold them over until dinner was done. I never had to worry about them spoiling their appetites seeing as how they were endless.   
Seth was filling us in about life in California with Nadia. I often had to remind myself that Seth was not a teenager anymore. Jake caught my attention and we smiled knowing Seth could talk for hours. Eventually Carlisle came in and he and Seth began talking about his job in robotics.  
"We have missed you Jake." I said softly.  
"Thank you for sending me pictures of your family. Now the picture wall of my family is complete."  
Jacob smiled and his emotions were obvious.  
He had not had a maternal figure for a very long time when we first met him. It had just happened so naturally that the first time I called him son I didn't even notice it. If it hadn't been so the shock and tears in his face I would never had known it had happened.   
But if course it did and the entire family made Jake feel ridiculous for being surprised.   
We all loved him. Even Jake and Rose had bonded over Ness. One night when Ness was about 12 they snuck her out while Edward and Bella were hunting. They took her to a midnight movie about some wizard boy. The memory made me smile.  
Jake came over and put his hand on my shoulder.   
"Do you need any help?" I handed him the spoon so I could focus on the corn bread.  
Of course I didn't need the help but it always felt cozier when you were cooking with others. After a few minutes of silence I turned and look at him. His brow was drawn and his eyes were tired. I had made sure to befriend his wife and we talked often. She had confided that the distance between Ness and Jacob had been really taking a toll on him. She wondered how long until he just took off and begged Ness to forgive him. But of course that would never happen. After Jacob had told Bella and Edward about Ness and her human lover the entire family headed to Munich. We were unsure how this was going to turn out. Bella had spoken to Rosalie and asked her to try and talk to Ness first. Ness didn't need an overbearing mom she needed a confidant and a friend. Rose had waited in the apartment until Ness came home. She and Ness talked for a very long time and in the end Rose reminded her of the family that had traveled across the world to be whatever she needed. Rose reminded her of the family that had fought for her, a mother who had literally died for her, and a father who had risked everything to bring her into this world. Ness had come back to the home we were renting and had taken turns apologizing to each of us. We all validated her feelings and were ready to put it behind us. Bella, Edward, and Ness went for a long walk that night. In the end we were a stronger family unit but we were missing a piece. We all felt Jacob's absence even though he wasn't always around.  
I was ready for our family to be made right. I decided that it would be tonight.  
Jacob and I spent the next hour catching up. He told me about his precious babies and we talked about the latest houses I had designed. Carlisle and I had set our focus recently on helping underprivileged areas have homes that are efficient and affordable.  
I left Jake to eat and went to let Ness know there was food.

Renesmee-  
Grandma kissed my head and walked over to where Carlisle was looking out of the window.  
I glanced towards the kitchen knowing Jake was in there.  
Grandma had told me food was ready and as she kissed the top of my head she said "A moment wasted with a loved one is something you can never get back."  
Of course she meant Jake. The truth was that I had gotten over my anger towards him almost immediately. I felt embarrassed and angry with myself. I hadn't known how to make things right. Then when he never reached out I thought it was too late. No. I knew that was just a lie. I knew with Jake it would never be too late but he was showing me that I had to grow up and be the first one to break the silence. My pride often gets the better of me. I had lost so much time with him and I didn't know where to start.  
Grandma glanced back at me and smiled. I nodded knowing what I was to do and so I headed into the kitchen.   
Seth and Jake were eating. I smiled at Seth and stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
"Ow!" Seth jumped suddenly. Jake was glaring at him.  
Seth looked from me to Jake and then realized I wanted to talk.  
Seth grabbed his bowl and three pieces of corn bread and went out into the living room.  
'Hey Jake." I said with my eyes down.  
"Hi Nessie." His voice caused me to look up. It was much closer than it should have been. Jake had crossed the room and was in front of me.  
I didn't even think. I threw my arms around him and tried to apologize through the tears. Jake held me tightly and I could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. The anger and sadness started to leave me. He had forgiven me as I had known all along that he would.   
He started to let me go but I just clung to him tighter. "Jake I have been so awful to you. You deserved so much better. I shouldn't ask but can you please forgive me?"   
"Always." His voice was thick with emotion.   
I looked up at him and realized he was crying. I understood imprinting enough to know that what I had done had hurt him deeply. It was the worst thing I could have done and I would have to spend the rest of his life making it up to him.  
"Well it's about time." Rosalie's song like voice came from behind me.  
I smiled and held my hand out for hers. She took my hand.  
"This is our family. Strong and together."  
I was standing there with my heart full when my dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
He looked at the three of us and smiled a half smile.   
Carlisle had been standing still at the window. He suddenly turned to us.  
"I don't believe he has much time left."   
He disappeared upstairs.  
I realized he was meaning Charlie. Panic started to kick in and my breathing turned ragged.   
"It's going to be okay Ness." My dad had come to my side immediately. I worked on slowing my breathing.  
Carlisle came back from upstairs.   
"We don't have enough time to get him home. Alice, Rose, Esme please get the house here ready? We will have to change him there. Jasper and Emmet we are going to need some supplies."  
He handed Jasper a list and then everyone disappeared.  
Carlisle looked at Edward as my mom came down the stairs.  
"Okay Carlisle. He is ready." My mom said in a shaky voice.   
"Ness we want you to stay here with Jake. The changing process isn't pleasant." My dad said taking my hand.   
"I promise we will call you the minute he is under control."  
I took a deep breath and nodded.  
Ashlyn took my hand and we walked out of the door.

Charlie-  
There was so much to take in.  
I could see….everything. The individual lines in the wood grain of the bed next to me. It was if I had lived my entire life looking through murky glass. Now the glass had been removed and everything was vibrant and crystal clear.  
The pain hadn't been nearly as Bella had described.   
Bella! Where was she?   
Before I realized it I was standing at the door.   
Emmett's arms were on my shoulders as he stood between me and the door.  
"Charlie." A soft voice came from over my left shoulder.   
I had become so distracted by the world around me I had forgotten I wasn't alone.  
Looking at Carlisle I realized just how poorly I could see before.   
His face was completely flawless.  
The smell coming from the cup next to him hit me and the burning in my throat ragged.   
The cup was in my hand before I made the decision to pick it up.   
It was gone just as quickly.  
Edward handed me another.   
Where had he come from?  
I didn't care. I just continued to drink as if my life depended on it.  
Eventually the burning subsided and I could think clearly.  
Someone cleared their throat.  
"Hey Charlie." Edward's voice sounded completely different to me. I stared at him making sure he was the one speaking. Again I found myself distracted by my new sight. Like Carlisle Edward's face was flawless.   
I had never been a vain man who cared about appearances but suddenly I was very curious what I looked like. I wonder what Bella thought of her old man.  
Bella! I whipped my head around realizing that she wasn't here.  
"It's okay Charlie. Bella has been with Ness. She will be here any minute."  
Had I asked for Bella?  
Oh right, mind reader.  
"There's a mirror over here if you'd like to see yourself." The sweetest voice I had ever heard said from the back corner of the room.   
Coming out from behind the protective stance of Jasper was Alice.  
This time I couldn't help but gasp.   
I heard Edward chuckle next to me.  
Alice was looking at us curiously.   
"You sure are beautiful Alice." I said sheepishly.  
Her smile brightened the entire room.  
She held out her hand for me.   
I noticed Jasper stiffen and gave him a questioning look.  
He nodded and gave me the smallest of smiles.  
I took Alice's hand and walked up to the mirror.   
No longer did her small hand feel cold and hard as stone. Her skin was soft and warm.  
I walked up to the mirror.  
My mouth dropped.  
Who was this person standing in front of me?  
I saw Carlisle's reflection behind me.  
He smiled.   
"We had no idea this would happen. We have never turned anyone your age before."   
I watched as the person in the mirror touched their face. I saw the startling red eyes watching me with disbelief.   
I took a breath that I realized in some part of my brain I didn't need.  
I cleared my throat.  
"Okay then."  
The door opened and I heard an angel's voice.  
"Dad?"  
Bella.   
Edward was by her side and I could see the other's were on high alert.  
I started to smile and reach for her when a sound and smell grabbed my attention.  
There was a snarl deep within my chest that I couldn't stop. This was a primal reaction to the pumping heart I could smell from downstairs.  
Emmett and Edward grabbed my arms. Jasper was in front of me and suddenly I felt very calm.  
"Dad. Focus on me."  
Bella stepped around Jasper.  
"Jake is downstairs. We thought we would test you around him before Ness came back."  
Jake had caused me to react like this?  
I straightened quickly, raising my hands in surrender, a feeling of disgust starting to spread through me.  
"It's okay Charlie." Edward said quietly. "That was a natural response and you did a great job refocusing."  
"Bella." I said looking at her.  
"Hunny you are...amazing."  
She smiled and I hugged her close  
This was all very new but I realized everything was going to be fine.  
I could be in their lives forever and protect them.  
Jasper smiled at me.   
"You're doing great Charlie." He said.  
I looked around suddenly uncomfortable with all of the attention.  
"Alright let's not get carried away. Let's go see if I can try and not kill Jake."


	2. Test Subject #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs to see how he handles a hot blooded human/wolf. We get to hear from Demetri.

Jake-

Standing in the living room waiting for Charlie I remembered another time I had stood as the test subject for a newborn. I was just as happy to do it this time around.  
The door opened from upstairs and I locked eyes with Esme. She gave me a small smile and retreated to the far wall behind me. Demetri came to stand next to me.  
I took a deep breath and braced myself.  
“Holy crap!” I couldn't stop the words. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.   
I stared incredulously at the man with the red eyes coming down the stairs, Bella’s arm wrapped around his waist.  
“I know.” A deep smooth voice came from the red eyed stranger in front of me.  
“I look hot.”  
“Charlie? Is that you?”   
This was not what I had been expecting.  
When I had first seen Bella after her transformation she really had seemed just like herself.  
Standing here 10 feet from Charlie I was trying to find him within this new face.  
A memory of Charlie and Renee’s wedding picture hanging in Charlie’s house came to my mind.  
There it was.   
This Charlie in front of me looked no more than 21 years old.  
His skin had smoothed out the deep set wrinkles and laugh lines and his gray hair was back to it’s dark brown.  
Despite the deep crimson color even his eyes seemed youthful.  
“Um, hey Charlie.”   
“Jake.” Charlie smiled and took a few steps closer.  
He pulled up quickly.  
“Jake is that you?” Charlie asked, wrinkling his nose.  
We all laughed now.   
This time I took a few steps to close the space between us.  
I watched Charlie’s eyes slightly unfocus, Jasper put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. His eyes immediately refocused.  
“Sorry.” He laughed a little taken aback. “It really is so easy to get distracted.”  
“How do you feel?’ I asked.  
“I’m not sure. Mostly normal now that my throat isn’t on fire.”   
I sensed Demetri relax and looked over at him.  
“This coven, excuse me, family...truly is something amazing.” He smiled as he spoke.  
It struck me then that we were the weird family in the already weird world.  
“How is Ness?” Charlie asked his eyes full of concern.  
“She is great. Anxious to see you.” I said hoping I calmed him.  
“How long do you think until I can see her?” Charlie asked looking over at Bella.  
“Not long apparently.” Edward said his voice full of fury.  
“I know you told me I had to wait but I was too worried.” I spun around at the sound of Nessie’s voice.  
Instantly the entire room changed.  
It seemed everyone had moved at the exact same time and were standing all around Charlie with their hands on his shoulders.  
Bella was standing in front of Charlie with her hands on either side of his face talking so fast I couldn’t understand the words.  
Esme and Demetri were in front of Renesmee.   
“Esme get Ness out of here.” Edward spat out between clenched teeth.  
It was then that I looked into Charlie’s eyes.  
My blood ran cold.  
His eyes were so wild and intense the red almost seemed to be burning.  
With so many vampires holding him back it didn’t look like he was struggling, especially with Emmett’s arms around him.  
I could tell that the combination of Bella’s words and Jasper’s calming power were working. Charlie’s eyes were starting to lose their desperation and he was struggling less.  
Of course Ness was arguing with Esme about staying.  
It was Carlisle who spoke next.  
“Ness, you need to go and let your grandfather get his bearings. We need to help make this as easy as possible.”  
I walked right to Ness and grabbed her by the arm taking her out of the front door.  
She didn’t even protest. We got into my truck and I got us away from the house as soon as possible.  
We continued to drive in silence.   
I heard a sniff and looked over at Ness.   
She had her head in her hands and was silently crying.  
"Ness, it's going to be okay." I was anxious to calm her.  
"What was I thinking Jake? Now Charlie is going to feel so guilty!" She said through her tears.  
My phone buzzed on the dash.  
Ness grabbed it.  
“Hi mom.”  
Ness listened for a few minutes with her eyes closed.  
I pulled up in front of my house and killed the engine.  
“Okay, love you too.” Ness handed me the phone and looked out the window towards my house.  
Ashlyn was on the porch waiting for us.  
Ness got out of the car and they hugged.  
“Come inside.” Ashlyn said.  
We all walked in and immediately our son Ephraim bounded into Ness’s arms.  
The rest of the evening Ness and E watched movies and built lego houses.

Demetri - 

Twenty four years of being a part of this family had definitely not kept me from being surprised by them. Standing in the foyer of The Cullen’s home I watched as four vampires talked a newborn out of a frenzy. Throughout my time with The Cullen’s I had often been struck by how “human” they all were. Apart from their immortality and appetite for blood they were more human than vampire in all of the ways it truly mattered. I had witnessed many transformations throughout my lifetime. I had even been tasked with taking the more coveted newborns on their first hunts. My talent was useful in case they were to run off. The scene in front of me was not just some newborn. He was Charlie. My father in law and a man I had come to admire. My first meeting with him had gone as well as one could expect however he had accepted me. I realized that The Volturi thought they knew what civilized meant but Aro had missed the mark by quite a lot. My life had changed so dramatically and I had The Cullens to partially thank for that. If not for the child I would never have found Leah. Thinking of her brought me out of my reverie.  
“Edward.” I thought, knowing he would hear me.  
He angled his head toward me.  
"Let's give Charlie sometime before he sees Leah and Seth."  
Edward nodded.  
"I can accompany you for his first hunt."  
Edward looked at Bella.   
"Bella why don't we take Charlie for a hunt? Emmett, Jasper and Demetri can come with us."  
"Dad? Do you want to hunt?" Bella asked still holding both of her father's hands.  
Charlie just nodded and his eyes took on a slight version of the frenzy I had witnessed before.   
This one was going to be challenging.


End file.
